


Flowers For Three

by BlackNinja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff & Flowers, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: The title says it all. But fine a Summary: Kara's on her day off and bored out of her mind, so she visits her Girlfriends at work to give them a little gift for how much she loves them.





	Flowers For Three

Kara let out a heavy sigh slouching on the couch of her flat, awaiting for her girlfriends to return home for the day. Bat man pajama bottoms and her dark blue “Supergirl” written in gold long-sleeved shirt, and a tub of cookie dough ice cream plus her favorite robe and blanket. She look and felt comfy but there was no one to share it with. She couldn’t do nothing but sit around and wait. DEO didn’t need her, Catco’s new article she was working on was done as well.

Maggie was the Station, Lena at L-Corp, And Alex at the DEO.

“UHHHH” Kara got up from the blanket burrito she was wrap in, and went to the bedroom. Ice Cream still in hand.

After getting dress in her Super suit, Kara left her home in search for the nearest flower shop in National City. I mean there were plenty of flower shops but some didn’t have her girlfriends’ favorite, so with no hassle of flying all over National City for the _Perfect_ flowers. She successfully found them, and besides Kara needed to work up on her flying anyway. Everybody wins!

Kara stop by L-Corp first, landing softly on the balcony floor. Kara quietly walk inside Lena’s office putting the bouquet of flowers on her desk. They did look nice on her desk.

Red, Orange, yellow, purple and other colors Kara could hardly make out but it look good on her girlfriends desk, Kara heard Lena’s heels click towards her office. Kara put the little white card in the bouquets and left out of sight.

Well not completely left she wanted to see Lena’s face when she saw the flowers. Lena look tired when she entered her office, a surprised look on her face when she saw the flowers on her desk. Lena examined the flowers and saw the card. Lena smiled at the card, looking out to her balcony she saw.

“Supergirl” said in a soft manner mimicking a thank you to her.  

Kara replied with a simple kiss blown to Lena’s direction.

\--

“Next stop Maggie’s” Kara flew at top speed. Arriving at the NCPD station was pretty easy when you had super speed. And Maggie wasn’t in her office so it was easy to write on the little card and put it next to the little bonsai tree. Maggie did say she wanted to have one in her office but never got around to it so. There it was little cute bonsai tree for amazing girlfriend.  

Kara exited out of Maggie’s office and Station all together, but waiting for her girlfriends reaction in the end.

Maggie had stakes of paper work in her left hand and cup of coffee in the other, closing the door with her foot. She really wasn’t paying much attention to the little plant on her desk until the folders were set down. Maggie saw the bonsai tree and little card, Maggie read with excitement in her eyes. Only to giggle by Kara’s misspelled word.

In Kara’s defense she was in a hurry! Maggie pick up her phone to send Kara a thank you text.

Kara smiled at her phone to see Maggie blow her a kiss with a smirk. Kara shook her head with a warm smile and left.

\--

Alex wasn’t too picky on flowers. Most of the time. And sense she was in the lab a small bouquet of roses would do perfectly.

Kara walk into the DEO looking cheerful as always greeting people, giving hugs, little chit-chat here and there. Finally making it to Alex’s laboratory(Alex liked for her to call it that) opening the door slightly not to make no noise was the hard part, Kara swears Alex had super hearing. Kara carefully lays down the bouquet of flowers on Alex’s workbench a long with the card next to the flowers.

Kara was so close to the exit until “Kara what are you doing?”

Kara spun around facing Alex’s direction, with an awkward smile. “Nothing. Just eaving, I mean leaving, I WAS JUST ABOUT to leave.

_Really Kara? Way to go!_

Alex let a faint chuckle escape her lips, moving over to the bouquet on her workbench. Alex smiled at Kara walking over to her planting a kiss on her cheek.

 “Now get out of her, Supergirl” Alex said with a smile.

“Yes, Agent Danvers”

**Author's Note:**

> Like or Comment i guess :D


End file.
